


Sleep for the Weak [Art]

by pentapus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, physical touch as comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: A digital illustration of Jaydick bed-sharing trope, in which Jason wonders what the hell he was thinking.





	Sleep for the Weak [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/gifts).



> I had hoped to write fic for this exchange, but I knew my schedule made that unlikely. (shakes fist at the sky) This picture is an illustration from the fic I hoped to write, which was basically, "Evil magician made us cuddle." :D
> 
> Dick needs close contact with Lazarus Pit magic to keep a curse off his scent. Jason agrees under duress, but he thinks it won't be that bad -- he remembers that he can't stand Dick, remembers how pathetic it would be to beg to be let into a family that doesn't want him, remembers that it would be even _more_ pathetic to act like every other person on the planet when it came to Dick Grayson. Jason isn't that easy or predictable. Jason is in control and deserves respect. Basically, Jason remembers to keep his _dignity_ and independence and everything else he needs to survive.
> 
> Then he has to spend four hours every night with a warm, familiar body in his arms, and it turns out his lizard brain is exactly as predictable as it was at fifteen, and _boy, is he pissed about it._


End file.
